


love is so nice

by goldavn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Beer, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Lights, Cuddling, Family time, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Winter, chicken, light alcohol, mentioned 2park, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: the holidays for them means untangling christmas lights and eating fried chicken together. oh, and lots of drunk lazy kisses.





	love is so nice

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by jonghyuns track, 'love is so nice' ♡

❄❄❄

 

It’s Jisung and Daniels first Christmas in their shared abode, and they still can’t believe they have finally taken the next step in their relationship. The pair have been together for five years and been through many hardships together, the latter only making them stronger time and time again. Their age difference hasn’t always been an issue, but being five years apart from each other always seems to surprise people nonetheless. Jisung can still remember when he had been an idol trainee and news spread around his company they were receiving a new trainee all the way from Busan. Daniel had entered the practice room, all nerves and wavering eyes and Jisung felt the need to take responsibility otherwise he was afraid no one else would.

 

Over the two years they were trainees they shared countless memories and moments that weren’t always happy, but it was those times that made their bond stronger. When Daniel turned eighteen Jisung had daringly asked him if he felt comfortable going on a date with him. Daniel was so ecstatic about the proposal that he knocked over a lamp in the process murmuring multiple yesses as he cuddled into Jisung's arms.

 

The trainee days hadn’t lasted them long. Jisung had been accepted into an honors programme at his University, and it was an opportunity he was not going to give up. His dream had always been to be something significant in the entertainment industry and unfortunately, the whole idol thing wasn’t going as he had accepted. He thought when the honors programme opened up that he should just go for it, see what happens. Sure enough, due to his dedication and outstanding grades he was accepted first in his class with the opportunity to further his film production major.

 

Daniel, on the other hand, had continued on for another year after Jisung had left the agency. An unexpected ankle injury knocked Daniel out of the game for six months and due to the trauma, he had decided not to continue with his dream of being a singer. It had been unfortunate, his many fans from Instagram had sent him messages of encouragement and support after he announced he was leaving the company. As someone who had been relatively popular on social media due to his looks, Daniel received countless sponsors from makeup and skincare brands regardless of having an idol trainee status branded to his name. He modelled for brands for a while before stumbling across an idea of opening a road shop or café of sorts.

 

Over the course of a year, he had spent planning the idea and had settled on a café exclusive to idols. He had thought of the idea as he recounted stories of idols who even when they have free time can’t go to places with a manager or bodyguard due to the fans or stalker fans that may be following them. Daniel thought making a safe place where they can go without having to worry about the public or a lot of security would be beneficial to idols health and wellbeing and sure enough, it was a hit.

 

Due to the success of the café and Jisung’s first directing job the pair had finally been able to buy their first home together. Living away from home had always been normally for both of them but having their own home together felt more than right, it felt like they finally had a place to call home after being each other’s home for the past years they had been together. Daniel always finds himself wondering if now that they live together it would be an incentive for one of them to finally propose to each other. _All good things in good time_ , he has to remind himself.

 

❄❄❄

 

“Daniel hurry up I’m going to drop them!” Jisung yells from the attic. He has his feet balancing on the steps of the ladder however the weight of the box he is bracing is a little too heavy for his liking. He is just about to give up and drop them when an arm pops up between him and the box, pulling it down from his grasps. He wipes sweat from his head as he hops down from the ladder, panting.

 

“Don’t rush or anything babe” Jisung whines, his arms sore from the weight. Daniel holds the box with one hand and has his other linked around Jisung's waist as he lets him lean against him.

 

“Sorry, did you want your chicken ordered or not though” Jisung pouts at him and decides it’s probably not something to get annoyed over.

 

“Yes, I did, so thank you”

 

He follows Daniel into the lounge room where he sets the box down in front of their freshly put up Christmas tree. Daniel rips the box open to reveal an assortment of Christmas lights to decorate the tree with.

 

“Wow, there is so many! Do you think we can fit them all on there?”

 

Jisung wanders over to where Daniel is sitting.

 

“I reckon we can. Do you reckon Jihoon can help?”

 

Jisung's younger brother Jihoon and his boyfriend are supposed to be arriving later in the evening to exchange gifts and as a brief visit and Jisung highly doubts Jihoon would want to help. He’d be all over his partner and nothing they could say would pull him away.

 

“Probably not, you know how he and Woojin are”

 

“Like us when we were younger”

 

“I’d like to think we still are like that” Jisung says. He winks at Daniel as he makes his way into the kitchen. He opens the fridge to find the box of beer he had brought earlier to accompany their chicken. He places the beer down in front of Daniel to which the younger looks at in confusion.

 

“Isn’t it rude to be drinking when guests are coming?”

 

“Babe? They won’t be here for another like four hours”

 

Jisung pops open the lid of one of the beers, handing it over to Daniel. The hiss of the beer fizzing is music to Jisung’s ears and he is more than eager to start drinking his own can. It reminds Jisung of the days when Daniel had just come of age and legally allowed to drink. Surely, he had tasted alcohol before, but not to the stages of getting drunk.

 

There was one time when them and the other trainees snuck out to a local bar and ordered way too much chicken and spirits which ended in all of them being at multiple stages of intoxication. Jisung remembers being tipsy and having a drunk Daniel leaning onto his shoulder and messily eating a chicken wing, the oil from the fried batter smothered on his lips. The alcohol had made him flush and the heat of the chicken made his lips swell which only made Jisung think of the wildest of fantasies. But the duality of Kang Daniel is that no matter how sexy he can look in one moment he can easily turn it cute and mushy before your heart can even skip a beat.

 

_Daniel was muttering satoori words under his breath as he had spilt some of his drink on his top. Jisung had bent further forward to wipe at the mess and met foreheads with Daniel as he had decided to do the same thing.  Their heads clanged together and as they looked up, Jisung thought it was the most cliché thing he had ever experienced, but the way Daniels half lidded and puffy eyes stared into his, he couldn’t help but fall for him in that moment._

Thinking back on it Jisung wonders if that was the moment he started falling for Daniel properly. He ponders that thought while sipping his beer and bossing Daniel who is currently trying to put baubles onto the Christmas tree.

“Hey! You should be doing the _lights_ first and then work _around_ them” Jisung snatches the bauble box out Daniel who in turn picks up the Christmas lights instead. He starts draping a row around the bottom of the tree and to Jisungs surprise it doesn’t look too bad – _but_ there is still time for Daniel to do _something_ to make it look weird. Jisung starts to help him with the arrangement, successfully finishing off the bottom quarter of the tree.

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and sure enough it is Jisung’s beloved chicken delivery.

 

“Thankyou!” the pair sing song as they hand their money over to the delivery man, eager to shut the door and start their small fest on the oily delicacy. They sit around the small table and open another beer each as they start to eat the chicken. Sure enough, it is delicious and of course it is Jisung’s favorite. Daniel once bought Jisung a box with the wrong type of batter and he didn’t stop getting lectured over it for a month. Luckily, there were no mistakes today and the chicken is perfect, oily and just right. It hits all the right spots and accompanied by the beer it makes for the best comfort food, at least in Jisung’s eyes.

 

They’re on their fourth beer each and the chicken is demolished when Jisung tipsily suggests they start putting up the rest of the lights. All is well until Daniel puts his foot on the wrong spot on the floor and after half an hour of winding the wires around the tree when he goes to move he find himself tangled up against one side of the Christmas tree. When Jisung looks over he cannot stop laughing and collapses to the floor in a fit over the sight in front of him.

 

“No! Stay still this is the perfect photo!” Jisung trips as he rushes for his phone on the couch. He stands in front of Daniel and acts as though he is a photographer on site of a photoshoot. He picks up some of the left over lights and drapes them around Daniels shoulders through muffled giggles for the final touch. He snaps away and somehow coerces Daniel into doing some very ridiculous poses around the tree and with the flashing lights. Jisung even forgets to help him untangle himself over the sight of the photos he took on his phone, setting them as his new wallpaper and lock screen.

 

“You’re so mean you know” Daniel grumbles as they finally get the remaining of the lights off him. He flops down onto the couch with his arms folded and a pout resting on his lips.

 

“I’m not mean, I just took the opportunity in front of me” Jisung giggles. He finishes the remains of what had been left in his beer can and situates himself in Daniel’s lap. He hooks his legs around his waist so he’s hugging the front of him upright.

 

“Besides, it’s not my fault my boyfriend is an adorable clumsy mess”

 

Daniel shakes with his laughter underneath him and it prompts Jisung to lazily lean in for kiss. Daniel meets him half way and kisses him back, softly and he can taste the alcohol on his partners lips. Through the lazy brushing of their lips Jisung hears Daniel mumble something against his lips, and he perks his head up.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I said, I love you”

 

Jisung blushes at the words and it’s not like it’s the first time he has heard them either. He holds Daniels chin in his hands as he pecks his eyebrow, his nose, his temple. Daniel himself is blushing and maybe it’s the heat and maybe it’s the beer but there is something about the timid look in his eyes that suggest otherwise.

 

“I love you too, Mr Kang”

 

❄❄❄

After an hour of kissing and fooling around the couch, the pair grow sleepy and Daniel takes a hint to go and retrieve a blanket from the boiler cupboard. When he returns he lies himself against the back of the couch and has Jisung lie in front of him, being the generic little spoon. Daniel drapes an arm around Jisung’s small waist and strokes circles into his stomach. It had become a common gesture that calms Jisung down no matter the situation and in this case, it is being used to lure him into a dream world. It doesn’t take them long to fall asleep, such a deep sleep that they don’t wake to even the doorbell ringing over and over.

 

Jihoon is relentless with his finger on the doorbell and after ten minutes he gives up and searches for a spare key he _knows_ Jisung has hidden somewhere. When Jihoon unlocks the door key he gets a little offended seeing that his big bro had started drinking without him.

 

“Fricking idiot” he mutters as he starts picking up the beer cans. Woojin follows in after him apprehensively sitting at the dinner table and watching his boyfriend clean the place. Nothing screams domesticity more than the scene in front of him and there is a little part of Woojin screeching inside of him. He wants nothing more than to share the comfort he sees Daniel and Jisung sharing on the couch asleep with none other than his Woojin. He makes a mental note to ask Jisung if they can go on a double date or whether that would be weird or not.

Regardless, he is going to do it _anyway_.

 

❄❄❄

**Author's Note:**

> my own piece for PeachyRice December Fest! holding this nielsung fest was such a good decision me and Admin B had thought of and i can't wait for you all to participate in our February Fest! The theme is set and will be revealed in the first few weeks of January so stay tuned and follow the twitter page (@peachyrice_) for more information!
> 
> i hope you all had a lovely holidays and are doing well. thank you for supporting me and my mediocre writings! 
> 
> until next time, em ♡


End file.
